Survival Mechanics
Survival Mechanics are vital in SurvivalCraft and are present in Challenging Gamemode, Cruel Gamemode, Harmless Gamemode, and even Adventure Gamemode (This is only included if survival mechanics are enabled, and even if disabled, will still simulate health and injuries). Health Health determines the health of the character. The health squares are all red in color and all six of the blocks are present when the character is in full health. If the character loses health, the blocks will start to disappear and when the player regenerates health the blocks start to appear again and it may take time depending on the game mode. Note that in adventure mode you will not regenerate health. Stamina Stamina determines the energy of the character. The stamina squares are all green in color and all six of the blocks are present when the player is energized. If the stamina goes down past 3 blocks, the character will start to pant as he looses stamina, and will continue to get worse until eventually being at only 1 block when the character is slow and cannot jump well. It is also dangerous if the character is swimming as if it is at this point, because the character will start to drown and loose health. Food Food determines the character's hunger. The character needs to eat in order to live. The blocks are brown in color and it is mostly impossible to get all six. If hunger goes down to three blocks, a message "You are slightly hungry" will appear. Once at 2, a message "Time to eat something" will appear and will continue to appear until it gets to 1 block, where a message "You are close to starvation" will appear. If this is entirely down the character will lose health and will keep losing health until he dies. Air Air determines the character's oxygen. This is important as the character needa to be able to have enough air to breathe. The blocks are lavender in color and all six appear. However, as the character is underwater, the meter will go down, and will keep going down until there are zero blocks left in the meter. However, as soon as the character gets out of the water, it goes back to six instantly. The character can also loose air if he is all the way up high for too long or if he is under magma (though this is impossible since magma is dangerous and can burn and eventually kill the character). Body Heat Body heat determines how warm the character is feeling. The block on the far left is a deep sky blue, while the left one beside it is a darker blue. The center left one is lavender and the center right one is salmon. The one on the right is a bit more orange and the one on the very right is a deep orange. The body temperature should always be the first three at all times. If the lavender one fades away, only 2 will show and a message "You feel a bit chilly" will appear. If only the sky blue one on the far left is shown, then the character will start to freeze to death and the screen will start to freeze until he gets warmer again before fading away. The salmon one is when the character starts to get hot, but generally nothing to worry about since this isn't hot enough to be a danger. The character will start feeling hot and start saying "ugh" if it goes up to the fifth block. It is very dangerous if it is at the deep orange one since the character will get hot and eventually start blacking out. This will continue until the character is in a cooler spot. Wetness Wetness determines how wet the character is. The blocks are deep cobalt blue and if all six blocks are filled, a message "You are completely wet" will appear on the screen. Once all six blocks have gone down, a message "You are no longer wet" will appear. It can b risky especially in colder biomes as the character may get cold and it can be dangerous.